


Fanvid--Get Back

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [40]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An H2O: Just Add Water fanvid featuring Rikki and Zane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Get Back

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my livejournal.After the first season, Zane misses Rikki and wants to get back with her, knowing she wants it, too.Set to Demi Lovato's "Get Back," but from Zane's point of view.  
> For more Rikki and Zane, please visit my fanlisting dedicated to them: http://rose-magnifique.net/rikkizane


End file.
